In a typical transaction flow, when a user provides a payment account number to a merchant to make a payment for a transaction, the merchant checks with an issuer of the payment account for authorization. In some instances, the issuer may malfunction or fail to respond to the authorization request for the transaction. In such cases, an entity may perform stand-in processing to authorize the transaction on behalf of the issuer. Typical solutions to make authorization decisions on behalf of the issuer are broad based and in most cases may depend upon the issuer's preconfigured parameters. This may not only result in increased decline rates and loss of revenues for the involved entities (e.g., issuer, merchants, and the payment processing network), but can also affect the reputation of the various entities involved in the transaction flow.
Embodiments of the invention can relate to improvements in stand in processing that is performed by an entity such as a payment processing network on behalf of the issuer.